Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Continues
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Takes place during 'Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation'. A horrible thing happens, and the Flynn/Fletchers must be support full of one of their loved ones when he gets hurt. Rated T because of mention of blood in the first chapter. Just being cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**I had an inspiration spree after being stuck in bed all day with a stuffy nose and a fever... so here you go.**

**I don't own Phineas or Ferb**

* * *

><p>"Ah… this is the life, right Ferb?"<p>

Ferb gave his brother a thumb up before tucking his hand back behind his head.

Both boys were hanging out on the Hawaiian beach, enjoying their last few days of vacation. They've had another busy day of running around and playing on the beach, so now they were just enjoying just relaxing.

Phineas dug his toes into the sand and lied on his stomach. He sighed and looked up at his brother again,

"So what do you want to do now Ferb?"

Ferb gave him a motionless face and shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty hot from being in the sun. Think I'm going to take a swim… unless you want to come out surfing with me?"

Ferb nodded his head and stood up as Phineas stood.

"Well great, let's go tell our mom and dad where we're going and grab a surfboard."

Ferb nodded again and followed his brother over to where their parents and Candace were laying out. Phineas nudged his mom's arm with his foot and spoke,

"Hey mom… can Ferb and I go surfing please?"

Linda peeked out from underneath her hat and smiled, "Of course you may… as long as Candace goes with you guys."

Candace looked up from her magazine, "What? But mom I just got all dried off."

"Hon, it will probably be for only about an hour or so. You'll have plenty of time afterwards to dry off again before we have to go back to the hotel."

"Okay fine," Candace replied while standing up, "let's get this over with."

After Phineas, Ferb and Candace each grabbed a surfboard, they all hit the water and swam out to catch a few waves. Phineas peeked over the horizon and pointed,

"I see a big one coming!"

Ferb nodded in agreement while preparing himself for the wave. Candace waved at them,

"You two can have this one, I'll wait for the next one."

"Alright," Phineas called out, "suit yourself!"

Once the wave was at the right spot, both boys stood and began riding it with ease. They each pulled their own stunts until they were finished with the wave and decided to go swim back over to Candace.

Phineas shook the water from his hair as he called over to Ferb, "Dude that wave was totally sweet!"

Ferb chuckled at his brothers surfing language and continued to swim over to Candace. Once they reached her, their sister was smiling,

"You two looked great out there."

Phineas smiled wide as he sat up on his board, "Thanks sis, I can't wait for the next one."

Ferb began scanning the horizon, looking for another wave to ride. There was none in sight at this time, so he lied on his stomach and listened to his brother and sister converse back and forth.

"I'm catching the next one." Candace declared,

Phineas laughed, "I'm right with you, sis… that is, if there ever is a next one."

"Oh there will be, just wait and see…"

Phineas started looking around and sighed, "I can't believe we have to leave here in a couple of days… I wish we could convince our parents to buy a house here. Then we can surf, swim and be warm all the time. Then it would feel like summer here all the time."

"Yeah but what about our friends back in Danville?"

"We'll convince them to come live here as well."

"Okay well… what about tropical storms and volcano's?"

"Ferb and I will build something that will change any storms path and aim it away from us, and volcano's… Eh, I got nothing on that at the moment. What about you Ferb?"

Ferb was playing with the water as he looked up and shook his head.

"We'll think of something eventually."

Ferb looked back down at the water and looked at his reflection. He's gotten a really good tan while being here. Maybe his crush Vanessa will notice when they get back home. He was suddenly being drawn to Vanessa land again. Which was basically her surrounded by flying flowers and hearts in a pink background. She blinked at him and spoke smoothly,

"Hey… how's it going?"

He let a small smile creep over his face as he thought about her. He could listen to her talk all day…

He suddenly felt something grab his arm and pulled down into the water. He emerged quickly and took a deep breath of air. He figured it was his brother playing with him, until he felt a huge pain in his shoulder. He gasped out and that's when he heard Candace scream and Phineas call out,

"What? What's going on?"

That's when Ferb heard the dreaded words,

"Shark! Oh my gosh there's a shark out here!"

Ferb quickly got back unto his board. That's when he saw all this crimson color floating around him in the water. He then felt a bit dizzy and felt a pained feeling in his shoulder.

Candace looked at the water and whispered, "Oh my gosh… Ferb!"

She saw her younger brother lying on his surfboard; whatever was left of his arm was covered in blood.

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "Ferb no!"

Candace's lifeguard instincts kicked in as she started pushing Ferb's surfboard with Ferb still on it, "Phineas swim! We have to get out of here now!"

Phineas kicked as hard as he could and looked at his brother's face as he swam. Ferb's face was a ghostly pale and there was blood… so much blood around him.

Candace kicked as hard as she could and kept a firm grip on Ferb's surfboard. She was crying out 'Shark attack' as she swam, and soon enough the lifeguards on the beach kicked into action. By now, Candace was nearing the shore with her brothers, and one of the lifeguards was heading over to help her.

Lawrence and Linda came running over and gasped at the sight. Lawrence dropped to his knees and covered his mouth when he saw that it was Ferb who got attacked. Linda helped him back up to his feet and kept running towards their son.

Once they brought the injured boy on shore, one of the lifeguards took his shirt and wrapped it around Ferb's shoulder. Phineas had tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke,

"Ferb… you're going to be alright… they're going to fix you up and make you feel all better."

Ferb only blinked and stared blankly ahead. His side hurt like heck, but he was able to bite his lip and keep any cries from coming out. He felt very lightheaded as he felt his shoulder being tied up. Lawrence and Linda were now by his side. His father knelt down next to him and spoke frantically,

"Ferb… Ferb! Stay with us son, you're going to be okay…"

Ferb nodded slightly as he felt his eyes starting to close. Some one called out to him… it sounded like his mother,

"Ferb wake up! Stay awake Ferb, don't give up now!"

Ferb nodded his head slightly again as he drifted off to sleep. He heard and saw no more after that.

* * *

><p><strong>I watched Soul Surfer yesterday and... well that's how I got inspired. What a great movie that is...<strong>

**Okay thanks for reading. Shall I continue or not? Please no haters or flames. I'm not trying to be disrespectful to anyone, I'm just writing a story. :) Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great feedback. :) This will probably go on for a couple of more chapters then. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep…<em>

Ferb's eyes opened slowly as an infernal constant beeping noise disrupted his sleep. He gazed around the room he was in and realized he was in a hospital room. He looked to his left side and saw his father's head resting on the bed. That's when Ferb looked down to the empty space where his left arm used to be. His eye's widened in shock. He opened his mouth and whispered,

"Father…?"

Lawrence's head shot up at the sound of his son's voice. He placed his hand on his head and spoke softly,

"Ferb my boy, how are you feeling? Still a little sore?"

Ferb didn't answer. He felt saw more movement around his right side. He turned his head to see his mother, Phineas and Candace all looking sadly at him. Phineas quickly ran over and hopped up on the bed next to him.

"Ferb are you…" Phineas didn't finish; he didn't quite know what to say to him at this time.

Ferb looked back over to where his left arm was and reached his right hand over to feel the empty space where his arm was. He felt his bottom lip suddenly trembling. A single tear ran down his face as he kept feeling for something that wasn't there.

Lawrence pulled his son into a hug, "Oh son… everything's going to be alright…"

Ferb nodded against his dad's chest, but kept his focus on where his arm was.

Phineas reached out to give Ferb's hand a squeeze, "Don't worry, Ferb. We're going to figure out a way to get you a new arm."

Linda sighed as she shook her head, "Phineas it's… it's not that simple…"

Phineas looked back at his mom, "Of course it is, I can make something that-"

"Phineas just no… let's not talk about this right now."

"But why not?" Phineas looked back at Ferb, "You know I can make you a new arm, right Ferb?"

Ferb didn't nod or even acknowledge his brother. He kept his head pressed against his dad's chest and kept his usual unreadable expression.

Phineas frowned, "Ferb…?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side to see his sister looking down at him and shaking her head.

Just then, the family pet came walking in. Perry hopped up on Ferb's bed and froze when he saw Ferb's wrapped shoulder. His agent instinct inside of him told him that it's part of life to lose something and to suck it up, but his family instinct outweighed what the agency taught him. He walked up to his injured owner and snuggled up next to him. Ferb's eyes looked away from his shoulder and down to his pet. He placed his right hand over Perry and started scratching his back.

Lawrence smiled, "See Ferb? Even Perry is supporting you."

Ferb nodded and kept his eyes focused on his pet. On the outside he was still cool, calmed and collective. Just the way everyone expected him to be. On the inside was a whole different story. He was a mess and was freaking out about the possibility of not being able to build anything ever again. You can't hold a nail and hammer with only one hand, and he needs both hands to use his jackhammer on occasion. Even if Phineas could make him an arm it just won't be the same. It'd probably look all mechanical and skeleton like. He'd feel more like a cyborg then an eleven-year-old boy.

He turned his head back to his dad and placed his head against his dad's chest. Lawrence rubbed his head and soothed him,

"It's okay Ferb… you're okay now… you're safe with us. We all love you, you know that right?"

Ferb nodded his head and slightly moaned when he felt another tear falling down his face.

Phineas hopped off the bed and walked sadly out of the room. Candace frowned and followed him out. Phineas sat on an empty chair and placed his chin on his hand. Candace took a seat next to him and nudged his leg,

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Phineas sighed, "I don't know… it's just that… Ferb seems so different all of a sudden. It's been years since I've seen him he… he just never cries. And when I threw out the idea of making him a new arm he… he didn't even agree with me."

Candace rubbed the top of his head, "I know Phineas… but Ferb has been through a pretty traumatic experience. I don't think he's in any mood to think about building or hearing about building right now. He lost his arm, Phin… and he probably thinks he's going to be pretty useless without it."

"But that's not true. Arm or no arm, we're all still going to love him. Doesn't he know that?"

"I'm sure he does, but I'm sure he's still pretty upset and mixed up about all of this. I think now he… he needs his little brother now more then ever to be by his side and shows that he still cares about him. Don't you think so?"

Phineas nodded his head, "Yes, yes I think he does. But Candace I know that I can do something. I can create an exact replica of his arm."

"I know you can, Phineas. But the thing is that's what you want. You want your brother to have both of his arms to try to make him feel happy. But the biggest question is… does HE want that? It's his body after all and for whatever reason he may want it, or he may not. You can't force something like this on someone."

"You're right, Candace… right now he needs me by his side. And if he wants me to do something about his injury, he'll let me know in his own time."

Candace smiled and nodded her head. Phineas stood and gave his sister a hug, "Thanks sis… you're the best."

Candace chuckled as she hugged him back, "Right back at you, Phineas."

Once they parted, they walked back into Ferb's room. Lawrence and Linda were off to the side talking to the doctor, so Ferb was sitting alone with Perry. Candace gave Phineas a little push towards the bed and smiled at him. Phineas walked over to the bed and hopped up on it so he was sitting next to Ferb. He gave his brother a small smile as he scooted closer to him. Phineas started petting Perry and kept his gaze focused on his lap. When he felt Ferb put his arm on his shoulder, Phineas looked up at him. Ferb wore a slightly concerned look… a look that Phineas knew right away.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders, "I'm perfectly fine, Ferb it's you that I'm worried about."

Ferb shrugged his shoulder and leaned back further against his pillow.

"I'm here for you, brother… whatever you want to do or choose, I'll support you one hundred and ten percent."

Ferb raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"With your arm or… shoulder I mean. If you want to do something about it, then I'll help you. And if you don't then I'll still help you in any way I can."

Ferb crack a small smile at him, "Thanks Phineas…"

Phineas smiled slightly as he carefully put his arms around his brother and hugged him. He felt Ferb put his good arm around his back and heard him whisper,

"Love you, Phineas…"

Phineas smiled wider and gave Ferb a light squeeze, "Love you too, Ferb…"

Both boys separated when they heard a small 'aw' behind them. Both of their parents were watching them hugging and thought about how sweet it was. Candace was also watching and was wearing a huge grin on her face the whole time.

Ferb looked around at everyone and realized that no matter what happens, his family will always stand beside him. He has nothing to worry about; even if he is missing a limb his family won't think anything less of him. He looked down once more at the empty air where his arm used to be. He started biting his bottom lip in order to fight back the urge to cry again.

Phineas saw this and put his arm around Ferb's back, "Hey… everything's going to be alright. You'll see everything will be just fine."

Ferb breathed out heavily before resting his head against Phineas's shoulder. He knew his brother was right. Somehow everything will work out just fine…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the many reviews! :)**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Since Ferb is in no condition at all to travel, the family had decided to stay in Hawaii a while longer until he seemed okay enough to fly back home. When the owners of the hotel heard about Ferb's accident, they immediately told the FlynnFletcher family that they were welcome to stay extra as long as they needed… no extra charge on their rooms. Lawrence and Linda were very appreciative about that.

When they all got back at the hotel, the press and TV reporters immediately swarmed Ferb. They were all shouting questions at him at the same time.

"Ferb how is it like without your other arm?"

"Do you think you'll be able to be the same after this?"

"What was your reaction right after the attack?"

"Are you planning on getting a new replacement arm?"

"Look over here kid, I need a clear picture!"

Ferb blinked and squinted at all the flashes. There was no way he was going to tell these people anything, he just wanted to get upstairs to the privacy of their own room.

Lawrence put his hand on Ferb's shoulder and began guiding through the crowd of reporters. He glared at every one of them that questioned or yelled at his son. Linda took up the rear with her kids, and completely ignored everything they were saying to her.

Phineas looked around kind of confused. All of these people were trying to get Ferb on TV, why didn't his mom or dad let Ferb stand in front of the cameras and tell his story. He felt a slight jerk on his wrist as his mom continued to hold onto him, while pushing him through the crowd. They finally made it into the elevator and watched as the doors shut, leaving all of the newscast people behind.

Lawrence moaned as he pressed the button to their room, "We should have taken the back entrance…"

Linda pressed a hand to her forehead, "How heartless can you get? Did you hear some of the questions they were asking him?"

"I heard enough that I almost thought I was going to have to tell them to shove their cameras up their-" he paused when he remembered there were kids in the same elevator as him.

Phineas looked up at his mom, "Why didn't we let them take Ferb's picture? They just want to put him in the paper, right?"

Linda sighed and rubbed her boy's head, "It's… not that simple Phineas. Besides, I don't think Ferb wants his picture taken, and I don't think he wants an interview as well."

Phineas looked at Ferb, "Is this true? You don't want them to talk to you?"

Ferb glanced over at him and shook his head.

"But why not? We've been interviewed bef-"

They had just reached their floor, so the doors opened up. The family walked out of the elevator and towards the door to their suite. Once the door was open, everyone walked inside. Lawrence put up the 'do not disturb' sign and bolted the door; he thought they had enough disturbances from the press downstairs.

Linda looked at Ferb and smiled, "Ferb honey, do you want anything special for dinner tonight?"

Ferb shrugged his shoulder and began reaching up to grab a banana from the back of the counter. He stood up on his toes and leaned as far as he could, but still couldn't reach it. He would usually use his other hand to hoist him up in order to reach, but as of right now, that wasn't going to happen.

Phineas saw his brother struggling and went over to help him. He jumped up, grabbed the counter with one hand and the banana with another. He hopped back down and handed it to Ferb with a smile,

"Here you go, buddy."

Ferb cast him a somewhat annoyed, but grateful look. He nodded his head as he took the banana from Phineas's hand. He then began to try to peel it. His fingers on his right hand tried to bend the small stem back while also trying to pull open the peel. He stuck his tongue out slightly as he attempted this.

Soon Phineas grabbed the banana back and peeled it himself. With a smile, he handed it back, "Here Ferb… it's all peeled now."

Phineas was surprised when he saw a look of frustration cross his brother's face. Ferb turned on his heel and walked into the living room area, leaving the banana in Phineas's hand. Phineas turned to his parents and,

"What'd I do? I was only trying to help."

Lawrence smiled, "I know you are, but Ferb wants to be capable of still doing things by himself with only one hand. Even if it takes him a little longer then it used to before."

Phineas looked down at the open banana and walked into the living room area. His brother was sitting on the couch, tracing the stitching along the armrest. Phineas sat down next to him and tried handing him the fruit again. Ferb cast him a glance and shook his head.

Phineas frowned, "But you wanted it before, don't you want it now?"

Ferb shook his head again.

"But I peeled it just for you…"

Candace sighed as she sat, "Give it a rest Phineas… he doesn't want it."

"But he did before… come on Ferb, take it."

Again, Ferb shook his head.

"Well someone's got to eat it now before it goes bad, so here."

Ferb looked over at Phineas and had a clear look of annoyance. He once again shook his head.

Phineas frowned, "Do you want me to feed it to you? Okay open up…"

Ferb's eyes grew wide as his brother pushed the banana towards his face. Ferb backed away and kept his mouth shut.

"Come on, Ferb," Phineas spoke, "I'm just trying to help. Open up your mouth."

Ferb upraised up his right hand, knocked the banana out of Phineas's hand and sent it flying across the room. The banana flew past Candace's head and landed with a hefty 'splat' on the kitchen floor next to their parent's feet. Everyone looked shocked for a moment, before turning their heads back to Ferb.

Phineas looked a bit worried, "Ferb…?"

Lawrence crossed his arms, "Ferb that is no way to behave. You don't just knock things out of people's hands. Now… do you have anything to say to your brother?"

Ferb shook his head and turned away from everyone.

"Very well… then I have no choice but to send you to your room."

Ferb cast a side-glance at his dad before hopping of the couch and slowly walking into the room he and Phineas shared. After he closed the door, Linda bent down to pick up the discarded banana and threw it away. Lawrence leaned his arms on the counter and rubbed his head,

"I don't know what's come over him…"

Linda sighed and rubbed her husband's shoulders, "He's just frustrated, dear."

Phineas looked up at his parents and frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

His mom shook her head, "No sweetie… your brother would rather just do things himself like he's used to doing."

"Do you think I was being too helpful?"

Candace sighed, "Maybe a little bit…"

"Candace!" Linda scolded her daughter,

"Mom you saw him! He's miserable about all of this. Imagine not being able to do something as simple as peeling a banana by yourself?"

Lawrence sighed as he straightened up, "Perhaps I should go talk to him now…"

Phineas suddenly jumped off the couch, "Dad let me try to talk to him, it's my fault that he got all frustrated before."

Lawrence smiled slightly, "Alright Phineas…"

Phineas darted over to the door and slowly opened up the door. Ferb was lying on the queen-sized bed that he and Phineas had to share. Phineas closed the door and walked over to the bed. As he climbed up on the, Ferb lied flat on his back and turned his head sadly towards Phineas. Phineas smiled sadly and sat down next to him.

"Hey bro," Phineas spoke, "I'm really sorry for making you feel bad. You have to know I was only trying to help."

Ferb nodded and gave him a thumb up.

"I guess that… I just don't know what to do, or say. You lost an arm and… my first instinct is to help you out and make your life easier. But in reality, you want to still do things yourself, just like before."

Phineas looked down at Ferb, and noticed an eyebrow was raised.

"Am I right, or am I just getting the wrong reading?"

Ferb sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, "Phineas?"

"Yeah Ferb?"

Ferb sighed again and blinked twice, "You're right… I would rather do things by myself… but I can't…"

Phineas patted his hand, "Sure you can, we'll figure out ways to help you."

Ferb shook his head and looked back up at Phineas, "Remember what you said before?"

Phineas frowned, "What I… said before?"

Ferb nodded his head.

"You mean about the banana?"

Ferb smirked and shook his head.

"No? Um… about the press wanting to take your picture?"

Once again, another head shake.

"Give me a hint then."

Ferb sighed, "At the hospital…"

Phineas thought for a moment, before finally remembering, "You mean… about making you an… an arm?"

Ferb smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Wait so… you want me to make you an arm? Really? Wait... why the sudden change of heart?"

Ferb frowned and looked at his wrapped shoulder, "I can already tell that I'm going to be… pretty useless and miserable without it."

"You're not useless, Ferb…"

Ferb shrugged and looked back up at Phineas. Phineas looked down at his pleading face and somehow knew right away what Ferb was thinking. A small smile spread around Phineas's mouth and he gave Ferb's hand a squeeze,

"Ferb I know what I'm going to do today…"

Ferb gave him a small smile and gave his hand a squeeze back.

"You rest up... I'm going to figure out where I'm going to get the tools and materials from."

Phineas hopped off the bed and went to leave.

"Phineas?"

Phineas stopped running and looked back at his brother, "Yeah Ferb?"

"I am sorry about before..."

Phineas gave him a wink, "No hard feelings brother, just wait and see... you'll be as good as new in no time. Now rest..."

Ferb obediently laid his head down on the pillow and shut his eyes. After he heard the door open and closed behind his brother, a small smile crossed his face. He knew Phineas would stop at nothing until he made the perfect arm. He was a great little brother and at this moment, Ferb felt really lucky and happy that he had him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading... probably one more chapter to go. Review? :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of y'alls support. Here's the final chapter to the vacation. xD I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>After Phineas left the bedroom, he noticed his parents weren't around. He looked at Candace, who was sitting on the couch and watching TV, and asked,<p>

"Where'd mom and dad go?"

Candace answered without looking away from the TV, "They went to go bring up some dinner for us. They should be back in about an hour or so."

Phineas grinned, "Good… that should give me just enough time…"

Candace frowned and looked away from the TV, "Enough time for what? What are you up to now?"

"I'm going to make Ferb a new arm."

"Didn't he make it clear earlier? He doesn't want one."

"He does now, he took me up on my offer… so now, I got to figure out how to make one."

"Well knowing you, you'll come up with something."

Phineas sighed, "Yeah but… Ferb always helps me with projects. I don't know even know where to start. He usually comes up with some sort of a plan with me."

Phineas sat down at the table, grabbed a notepad and a pen and began scribbling some pictures and ideas out. Candace flipped off the TV and walked over to where her brother was sitting. She glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his drawings,

"Only you can attempt to make an exact replica of someone's arms."

Phineas chuckled, "Knowing Ferb, he's just going to want a plain old arm. No laser shooters, grenade launchers or anything out of the ordinary. Just a regular arm."

"What are you going to make it out of?"

"Something that looks real… something that bends, flexes and wiggles like a real arm."

"Where are you going to get the materials?"

"I'm not entirely sure… I guess I could make something…"

Candace sighed, "Okay… what can I do to help?"

Phineas looked up at her, "You want to help me?"

"Of course, don't forget that Ferb is my brother too. Now… what can I do?"

Phineas smiled, "Well alright then, let's get started…"

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, Lawrence and Linda came walking back into their suite carrying some take out food. Linda looked around the room and saw a note sitting on the table. She picked it up and read it,<p>

_Mom,_

_Went for a walk with Candace. We'll be back soon._

_Love, Phineas_

She smiled, "Oh how sweet… Phineas and Candace went for a walk together."

Lawrence smiled, "Sweet indeed… I'm going to go check on Ferb and see if he's ready to eat yet."

Linda nodded as Lawrence walked up to the boy's bedroom and quietly opened the door. Ferb was curled up underneath the covers and still asleep. Lawrence chuckled softly as he walked over to the bed and gave his son a light shake on his arm. Ferb's eyes fluttered opened and he yawned. He looked up at his dad and stared blankly at him.

"Hey son," his dad spoke, "your mum and I brought back some dinner. Are you hungry?"

Ferb nodded his head and sat up on the bed. His dad gave his hair a ruffle as he spoke,

"You're being really brave about all of this, Ferb I hope you know that."

Ferb gave his dad a small smile before hopping off of the bed. The two of them walked out, just as Phineas and Candace walked in. The two of them were wearing really happy smiles as they sat down at the table. Linda looked at them and raised an eyebrow,

"What are you two up to?"

Phineas and Candace looked at each other and replied, "Nothing…"

Ferb hopped up next to Phineas and looked curiously at him. Phineas winked and grabbed one of the burgers his parents brought up. While they all ate, the phone began to ring. Lawrence hopped up to retrieve the call,

"Hello?"

Everyone looked over as a confused look passed over Lawrence's face.

"Yes this is… yes, Ferb is my son… Uh huh… What?"

He looked up at the family then back at the phone,

"Well yes but… I see… well okay, I'll talk to him and if he says yes I'll bring him down in about an hour or so…. Okay then… thanks so much, bye."

After he hung up the phone, Linda asked, "Who was it, honey?"

Lawrence shared a small smile, "It was the hospital… the lady on the phone said that someone created an amazing arm and wanted to donate it to us for Ferb."

"Donate? Why who… who would do something like that?"

Ferb looked up from his food and cast Phineas a surprised look. Phineas grinned wide and gave Ferb a wink.

Lawrence shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue but," he turned to his son, "it was made specially for you and you alone. The choice is all yours Ferb… do you want to go through surgery to have a new arm."

Ferb stopped chewing and looked up alarmed. Did his dad just say… surgery? He completely forgot about that aspect of this situation. His stitches would have to be torn out and… he'd have to go under the knife. He gulped down his food and felt someone give his hand a squeeze. He looked over to see Phineas looking a little sad,

"Ferb what's wrong? I thought you wanted to do this…"

Ferb looked around at everyone and sighed. He nodded his head and muttered,

"Okay… I'm in."

Phineas gave him a large smile and gave his good shoulder squeeze, "Everything will be alright, Ferb… you'll see."

Ferb nodded slightly as he took another bite of his fries. He tried to hide his fear of what's going to take place in another hour. I mean what is there to be afraid of? It's just a knife… right?

* * *

><p>It was not just a knife! It was not just a knife! It was a knife that was going to cut open his arm and… Ferb couldn't think about it anymore. He was sitting on the bed, awaiting the nurses to come in and take him in for his surgery. His feet wiggled slightly in nervousness. He tried thinking about something else, like how his family was sitting here beside him. Waiting for him to go through the two doors where they couldn't follow him.<p>

His dad stood right next to his bedside, running his hand over his green hair. His mum was sitting by his other side, rubbing his good arm. And his brother and sister sat beside him and kept talking about happy things, trying to keep his nervousness in check.

Soon enough, a nurse came walking in. She smiled slightly and nodded her head, "It's time…"

Ferb gulped and felt his dad give him one last ruffle, "It's going to be okay son…"

He nodded his head and watched as each of his family said their goodbyes.

Linda leaned over and gave him plenty of kisses on his cheeks, "We all love you Ferb, and we'll see you when you wake up again."

His dad kissed his forehead, "We'll all be right by your side when you awake…"

Candace gave her brother a hug and a kiss as well, "You'll be alright, squirt… I love you so much as well."

Lastly Phineas hopped up by his brother and gave him a strong hug. After he pulled back he gave Ferb a kiss on his forehead as well and whispered,

"Don't be afraid Ferb… you're going to be alright."

Ferb nodded and gave his brother a bright smile. Once the family back away from his bed, the nurse began to roll him out to the hallway. Ferb looked one last time behind him and waved at his family. They waved back and watched as he disappeared behind two very large doors. There was nothing to do now, other then just sit and wait…

* * *

><p>A couple of hours dragged by and there was still no word about how Ferb is doing. Lawrence and Linda were currently asleep on each other's shoulders, while Candace and Phineas were either pacing, or grabbing a snack. It was the longest couple of hours in history.<p>

Finally a doctor came walking out from behind the two doors. Phineas and Candace hopped to their feet and quickly awaked their parents. The two adults were quickly on alert as the doctor came walking over. Lawrence quickly jumped to his feet and spoke,

"How… how is he doctor?"

The doctor smiled, "Your son was very brave, and his surgery was a complete success. His new arm is unlike anything I ever seen before. Whoever made it is a complete genius."

Candace gave Phineas a slight nudge, and he winked up at her.

"Can we see him?" Linda asked, "Is he awake?"

The doctor shook his head, "He isn't awake at the moment… but you are welcome to go in his room and wait until he does wake up."

The doctor led the family into a room where the young green haired boy was still sleeping peacefully. His new left arm was bandaged up near the shoulder. Just looking at it, you wouldn't have known that it was fake.

Lawrence walked over to his son's side and lightly stroked his new arm. He gasped in amazement,

"His new arm is… warm. Just like the rest of his body… how… how can someone make something like this?"

Linda pointed, "Did you see that? His fingers just twitched…"

Sure enough, Ferb's left hand was moving ever so slightly. As if it were a real arm.

Lawrence ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, "Well I'll be… I have never seen anything like this its so… lifelike. Children come take a look."

Candace and Phineas leaned down and saw their brother's fingers twitching every so often. Phineas smiled to himself, and was slightly amazed by the results. If everything was done right, Ferb's new arm would be exactly like his old one. It should move, bend, twist and even grow with him. Candace placed a supporting hand on her brother's shoulder and gave him a large smile. As much as she wanted to tell her parents who really built this, she knew that they wouldn't believe her. Why spoil this perfect moment with busting and accusations?

Ferb started stirring slightly and his eyes opened sleepily. He looked around at everyone, and blinked. His dad crouched down and spoke softy,

"Hey there old chap, how are you feeling?"

He gave everyone a small smile and down at his left arm. He reached over with his right hand and gently brushed his left arm. His eyes grew slightly wider when he found out he could actually feel that. He raised his left arm up slightly, and winced.

His dad soothed him, "Take it easy son… we wouldn't want you to rip your stitches out."

Ferb nodded and relaxed his arm once again. Phineas grinned up at him, "How does it feel? Does it feel almost as good as new?"

Ferb smiled at him, "Better then new…"

Phineas gave an approving smile, and the two of them shared a knowing look.

Ferb had to remain in the hospital that night to rest up after the surgery. The next morning when his family came back, they found him sitting on the edge of the bed with the doctor. The doctor was having him try different things carefully with his arm. Like clench and unclench his hand, bend and straight his elbow, making circles with his wrist and so on. He smiled wide when his family came in and gave them a thumb up with his left arm.

Phineas was ecstatic on the inside, so far the new arm he and Candace made up was doing far better then he imagined it in the first place.

The doctor told them that it would be safe for them to travel home within another week, so the family now had one more week of vacation in Hawaii. However, Ferb couldn't go swimming at all and his arm would have to stay wrapped and be clean until they were able to get back home and get it checked over again by the Danville hospital. Ferb didn't mind much about not being able to swim; he still had nightmares about being in the ocean and the shark that almost took his life. Yeah, it would be quite awhile before Ferb was ready to go swimming in the ocean again.

Phineas stuck by Ferb's side throughout the rest of the vacation. The two of them would take a walk, lie on the beach, dip their feet in the water, sit out by the pool or even took a nap in the hotel room. Ferb felt bad that Phineas was always with him and not going out surfing or other fun activities.

A couple of days before they had to leave, the two boys were lying on the beach and watching the sunset. Ferb sighed and looked over at his brother,

"Why don't you go swimming tomorrow?"

Phineas shook his head, "No way, I want to stay with you and make sure you're alright."

"Phineas I'll be fine if you want t go do something fun other then just being with me all the time."

Phineas turned his head towards his brother, "Ferb hanging out with you is fun. Even if we're not doing a bunch of cool things in the water, I can still have fun with you."

Ferb shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the sun. He felt Phineas place his hand on his shoulder, "I mean it, Ferb… we have plenty of time left to build and make this summer the best summer ever. But for now, you need to take it easy and rest up your new arm, and I'm not going to leave you out of any of the projects we have planned. We're a team, Ferb and if one of us is benched or injured, it's up to the one who isn't injured to help out the other one. Besides that we're brothers… and we're supposed to be supportive of each other, through thick or thin."

Ferb smiled at Phineas's speech and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. Phineas smiled back and looked back at the sunset.

Phineas sighed slightly, "This had to be the best vacation ever..."

Ferb frowned, "Yeah... maybe for you."

"No, no what I meant was... it's the best vacation ever because of everything we all went through. We all stuck together and were able to make it through... well you know, everything."

Ferb slightly smiled and nodded his head.

"Just goes to show, we have the best family ever."

Ferb looked once more at Phineas before giving his hand a squeeze and turning back to the sunset, "Yes, yes we do..."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go... afterwards they all go home and go on like nothing happen. I wonder what people would think when they hear about Ferb's accident... hm, guess that's just another story...<strong>

**Anyway thanks so much for reading! Review?**


End file.
